HS: 02 206 The Revelation Confrontation
by prettyvioletfire
Summary: HS: A High School Experience Like No Other. Season 2, Episode 6. Ferb is anxiously waiting to find out if he's qualified to take the Povenmire Test while also worrying over telling Phineas about it. When the moment finally comes how will he react? And will this be the beginning of the end of the most famous brother team in the Tri-State area?
1. I

**HS: A High School Experience Like No Other**

02 206: The Revelation Confrontation

I

The sun was not due to rise for another hour and yet Ferb was already up and getting ready to leave the house. Not for the day, of course, he was just doing his usual stretching before his morning run. He ran five miles Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings. All other mornings, apart from Sunday which he took off, he did a workout regiment in the garage. He couldn't wait until it got warmer out so that he could start swimming. He had always appreciated an active lifestyle and now, with all of his studying, he found it best to workout in the early morning. He didn't want to lose the fit physique he'd managed to acquire over the years. His morning exercise also helped him work up his spirits for the day and give him some time alone to cleanse his mind and organize his thoughts. It was also another secret he kept from Phineas. He knew that if his best friend knew about his morning workout he'd want to be included. And as much as Ferb wasn't opposed to his brother starting to get more active he needed this time to himself; selfish as that may be.

He ran along the streets of Danville in the dark, the streetlamps being the only source of light before the sun was ready to rise again. The earbuds in his ears played a lecture on Chaos, Fractals, and Dynamical Systems, and he always sped up when it became increasingly interesting. He passed four other runners he always saw and gave them a nod of recognition and they returned the favor. He watched as newspapers were being delivered and timed water sprinklers began to water certain lawns. He picked up the pace as he approached his turning point and was soon on his way back home. He watched as more and more houses lit up as those getting ready for work, and a few for school, arose for the day.

He arrived home and did his cool down stretches in the driveway then proceeded inside to take a shower and dress. And still no one else had yet risen from their slumber. He took a nice cool shower and it wasn't until he was heading to his bedroom that his parents' chamber door opened and his father groggily stepped out. He gave him a morning nod then entered his room to dress. And that's where he was given his first great shock of the day.

"Morning," said Phineas, sitting on his best friend's bed. "I got up extra extra early to find out what it is you do every morning. Your secret is out, dear brother of mine."

Ferb could only gulp and feel his stomach drop out from under him. He never locked his bedroom upon leaving for his morning exercise and now Phineas had finally infiltrated his room. Confound his incessant curiosity.

Slowly Phineas stood up and for a moment just stared at his best friend. Poor Ferb's heart was in his throat. Then the redhead's lips grew into a wide smile and he said, "Why didn't you tell me you run every morning? What a great idea! Get your exercise out of the way and energize yourself for the day. I totally want in on this. So is this an every morning thing or every other morning thing?"

Ferb blinked then felt a wave of relief wash over him. Phineas hadn't poked about his room and found anything that would enlighten him to his big secret. But, still, he wasn't pleased that his best friend now knew about his morning exercise. "Forgive me, brother, but I'd rather you didn't intrude upon my morning workout."

"Why not? You think you're the only one who gets to get all ripped around here?" Phineas laughed and gave a playful punch to his stepbrother's beautiful abdomen that was on view for all to see as he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. "By the way, there's no way you got that way just from running. What else do you do?"

Ferb sighed. "A series of different exercises, all of which I don't plan on sharing with you." He went over to his dresser and began to piece that day's outfit together and get dressed. "Now would you please leave so I can change?"

"Actually I didn't get up early just to see what you do every morning," said Phineas, sitting back down on the bed. "I've gotta head into school early and I wanted to talk to you about something else. Hey, since when do you care if I see you get dressed? We've seen each other naked dozens of times."

Ferb didn't care about that. He just wanted Phineas out so that he didn't find anything he wasn't supposed to. But, seeing as Phineas had something else to discuss, he threw his towel aside and began to dress. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well the student council's meeting before school to discuss fundraising ideas," said Phineas. "You know, for end of the year activities and to get a start on saving up for our senior year. Isabella wants me to be there to help her pitch ideas and I want you to come along, too."

"Busy," said Ferb, getting into his jeans.

"Come on it's just for, like, an hour," said Phineas. "You can't give up an hour before school to help think of some cool fundraising ideas?"

"Didn't we have a talk about you not turning to me every time you need help?" asked Ferb.

"Well yeah but that's for projects and stuff," said Phineas. "This is for fundraising. And it's just for thinking up ideas. You don't need to actually take part in the event, though it makes me sad to think that you wouldn't want to. And, besides, it's before school. You can't possibly have anything to do before school, do you?"

"Not particularly but if I drive you and Isabella to school early that means I'll have to go back and pick up Buford and Baljeet," said Ferb. "That doesn't leave me much time." He pulled his shirt over his head and looked towards his best friend. "If I give you an idea now to pitch will you let me off the hook?"

"Depends," Phineas smiled. "It had better be the mother of all ideas. So whatcha got?"

"Simple. A concert," said Ferb. "Put a band together and play a concert. If you're the lead singer people will show up in droves and you'll make all the money you'll need for ending this year with a bang and having a fantastic senior year."

Phineas' eyes went wide with excitement. "You know, Ferb, somehow you always come through for me," he smirked. "That's brilliant! We made a number one hit when we were ten, we can certainly do an amazing concert. Do you think that-"

Suddenly a familiar sound engulfed the room. It was a low, guttural sound that appeared to be quite angry. Phineas did his best to stifle the laugh in his nose while Ferb blushed slightly but wasn't all that phased.

"Well…if you'll excuse me I'm going to have breakfast before my stomach eats itself. And I'd be obliged if you exited my room with me."

Phineas chuckled and got off of his brother's bed, following him out. As soon as they were on the other side of the door Ferb quickly locked it, not wanting Phineas to find his way back in. He'd dodged a bullet earlier, though he knew he hadn't heard the last of the exercise discussion, but he'd happily have that talk a dozen times before having to deal with his far bigger secret. But it wouldn't have to be for much longer. Any day now he would be informed on whether he'd passed the last of the qualifications and would be able to take the Povenmire Test. And once he knew for sure only then would he tell Phineas. After all, if he didn't qualify then there would be no need to tell his best friend since nothing would change. He'd continue on with his high school career just like everyone else. But if he did qualify…well he'd have to break the news as gently as he could.

* * *

It was the first really nice day in a long while and Perry couldn't help but feel a little rejuvenated because of it. Once everyone had left the house for the day he went into the backyard and lay out in the sun in a lawn chair and began to read one of his soap opera magazines. His ear was always on alert in case Linda or Lawrence came home but he wasn't all that concerned. They didn't seem to notice much anyway.

He was just getting into a rather juicy article about one of his favorite characters when he heard his watch go off. He sighed and climbed out of his chair. While he usually hurried down to his lair today he took his time. After all, it couldn't be anything incredibly important. It wasn't a day he and Doofenshmirtz were scheduled to play checkers and if it were something extremely important they would give it to the younger agents. So he saw no need to hurry. Especially since there was no one around to hide from. He put the chair away and stored the magazine under the bed in his basket in the kitchen, then took one of the kitchen shoots down to his lair.

"Good afternoon, Agent P," said the Major. "We thought that something was wrong with the elevator when you didn't get here promptly but evidently it works just fine. I told you, Carl!"

"I never disagreed with you, sir!" Carl said off screen.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Monogram continued. "The reason was called you in is because it seems that Doofenshmirtz has decided to cash in that life sized checker's game he won but never acted on. He sent us a fax a little while ago informing us that he's putting his latest scheme into action today. What we've discovered is that he's selling outfits. Outfits that are… actually quite trendy. Though they do sport his name and a silhouette of his head. The image is actually a bit off putting. But I suppose most of the new fashions are these days."

"I told you if you didn't like it I'd take it back," said Carl's voice.

"Quiet Carl! This is the first shirt I've found in years that fits and flatters me," said Major Monogram. "The fact that it's got Doofenshmirtz's oddly shaped head on it is a small price to pay."

"Well if you like it then stop complaining about it," Carl sighed.

The Major growled then turned his attention back to the secret agent. "Anyway, the general public is buying them up like hotcakes. We're not sure what his secret plan behind this is but we're counting on you to find out. Good luck Agent P. Oh and don't forget that according to the contract he gets to trap you before you can try to foil him. So, you know, be ready for that."

Perry nodded and headed out.


	2. II

II

Ferb peeked his head into Mrs. McGregor's office, his face as placid as ever though there was an ever so slightly hopeful look in his eyes. The guidance counselor looked up, smiled kindly, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ferb, no word yet," she said.

He gave a small sigh but nodded and continued on his way down the hall. Though he looked no different than he did any other day on the outside on the inside he was admittedly anxious to find out if he'd made the cut yet. From what he'd heard there were only four students left in the running to take the test, himself included.

The lunch bell rang and he watched as dozens of doors opened and emptied students into the hallway he was in. And he watched as his brother and their friends slowly met and made their way towards him, each looking quite happy. That morning Phineas had put Ferb's idea on the table before the student council and they had happily accepted it. They agreed that putting on a concert as a fundraiser was surely the best idea and would raise them the most money.

"Hey Ferb!" said Phineas who glad to be meeting up with his best friend as they walked to the cafeteria, something they rarely did anymore. "We're starting to talk about ideas for the concert.

"Ooh, I cannot wait," Baljeet squealed.

"We're not doing that 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo' song again are we?" asked Buford.

"Well it's not the only song we're gonna do," said Phineas. "Well have to write a few more to put on a good show. It's been a while since we've written music so I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," Isabella agreed. "Do you think I could get a solo song?"

"Of course!" said Phineas. "What about you, Baljeet? You wanna warm up the old vocal chords?"

"O-Oh, no," Baljeet said quickly. "That is alright. I am just happy to be a part of the band."

"But you're a fine singer," said Isabella. "Remember when you performed at rock camp?"

"Yes but I was infuriated at the time," said Baljeet. "I don't think I could sum up that much emotion again at the right time."

"Don't worry, I can pick at you until you blow up at me and then I'll send you onto the stage!" Buford smirked.

"No, that is alright," Baljeet sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not singing," said Buford, crossing his arms. "Just give me some drums, let me go wild, and I'll be fine."

"I don't remember anyone asking him to sing," Isabella said aside and this caused Baljeet to quietly chuckle.

"I think we've got all the talent we'll need," said Phineas with a smile. "Between our stellar vocals and Ferb's killer guitar we'll raise enough money to fund all four classes!"

Ferb gave his best friend an odd look.

"What?" asked Phineas.

"Why am I being included in this?" asked Ferb.

Phineas returned the strange look then said, "Well…you're helping us with this concert, right?"

Ferb sighed and said, "No, I'm not."

"What? Why not?" all four seemed to say at once.

"Ferb this was your idea!" said Phineas. "Why wouldn't you want to be a part of it?"

"Yeah, how come you're not gonna pick up the old guitar for us, Beanpole?" asked Buford.

"I'm just…busy is all," Ferb said, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Can we not change your mind?" asked Baljeet. "After all, you are the best guitar player out of all of us. Actually you play most instruments better than most musicians."

"Not to mention you have the largest singing range," said Isabella. "No one I've ever met can hit the low notes like you." Ferb gave her a look that reminded her that she was supposed to have his back. "Oh, uh, but if you don't want to get involved that's your choice. We'll manage just fine without you, right guys?"

"No, no we won't," Phineas shook his head. "Ferb you have to be in the concert. I mean, if people find out you won't be involved they might not come."

"Phineas…_you'll_ be there," Ferb said matter-of-factly. "You, alone, can bring in the biggest crowd. I doubt my absence will affect the amount of people who attend."

"But you and I have such great chemistry on stage," Phineas continued. "We play off of each other."

"You and I have great chemistry, too," Isabella said quickly. "I promise I'll make sure you perform as well as you do with Ferb. You won't even notice he's missing."

"Of course I'll notice!" said Phineas. "I always notice when he's not by my side when we're having fun."

"Phineas, did we not have a discussion not too long ago about the fact that I was no longer going to work with you on projects?" asked Ferb.

"But this isn't a project!" said Phineas. "This is a fundraising event. This is to help our fellow classmates have an awesome high school experience! I mean, it's more like volunteer work than it is one of my fun projects."

"To be fair, a lot of your fun projects are more or less volunteer work," said Baljeet.

"Well this…this is different," Phineas said stubbornly. "Ferb you've gotta do this with us. And I know that you keep saying you're busy but this is a great volunteering opportunity and that always looks good on a college resume. Besides, you're already super talented so practicing won't take up much time at all. And, above all else, it'll be fun! Don't you wanna have fun?"

Ferb pinched his brow in frustration. "Phineas I thought I made it clear that right now I have better things to do with my time and-"

"What better things?" Phineas snapped, stopping and grabbing his best friend to turn him towards him. "You're constantly saying you're 'busy' or 'not interested' or 'have better things to do with you time'. Well I'm sorry but that's not good enough for me anymore. I want a real answer, Ferb. What in the world has been going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself at all!"

"Phineas, calm down," Isabella said carefully, doing her best to avoid a confrontation between the brothers.

"No, I'm sick of this," said Phineas. "I've done my best to put it out of my mind and ignore what's been going on but I'm only human and I can't do it for another minute. I want to know, Ferb. What have you been up to? What has been so important that you've closed me out of your life? What could it possibly be?"

At that moment a speaker nestled in the ceiling above their heads let out a loud binging sound that caught everyone's attention. What followed was the principal's voice saying, "Attention students, I hope you're all enjoying this beautiful April day. I'm making this announcement to inform everyone that a student from our high school has qualified to take the Povenmire Test, the most prestigious of high school equivalency tests. Only four students in the _entire_ country have qualified and one of them is from our very own Danville High. Please everyone congratulate from the junior class Ferb Fletcher!"

* * *

Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited and it was soon opened and he was let inside. "Welcome, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said warmly. "Come on, I've got your trap all ready for you. I hope I gave you enough notice, I wouldn't want to breach our contract or anything."

The scientist led the platypus over to a red x that had been painted on the floor and made him stand on it. He then took out a remote control and pushed a large button. A machine descended down from the ceiling and proceeded to wrap Perry up in hundreds of feet of measuring tape.

"Not too tight?" he asked and Perry shook his head. "Good. Well then let's continue on with my scheme! As I'm sure Major Monobrow has told you, I've gotten into the fashion industry. I've designed and begun producing affordable clothes that not only look good but are comfortable and appropriate to wear almost anywhere. Probably two thirds of Danville is wearing my line right now!"

Perry looked and saw there were large machines producing various types of clothing, each with Doofenshmirtz's name and head on it somewhere. And next to these machines sat another that had not yet been revealed.

"And why did I decide to get into this venture, you ask? Well I didn't just put a brilliant blend of cotton in the fabric. I also added a chemical I've invented that, when wet, will harden the fabric to the same consistency of stone!"

He then grabbed the sheet covering the larger machine and pulled it off.

"Behold! I've rebuilt my Rain-inator so that I can conjure up a storm that will soak the populace and cause them all to become living statues, trapped in my fashionable clothes!" he laughed. "Then, once everyone is immobile, I'll make my way to city hall and kick my brother off of the mayoral chair that he's held for _way_ too long."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed another remote that activated the Rain-inator. The machine was activated and sprouted upwards through the ceiling and high into the sky.

"Yes, for the first time in a long while, Perry the Platypus, I'm about to actually be a threat to Danville!"


	3. III

III

Everyone in the surrounding area was cheering and clapping Ferb on the back. Said teen was mixed with shock, relief, and annoyance at the news that had just been delivered through the loudspeaker. He would've preferred they'd asked him before announcing such an important milestone to the entire school. But the fact was that he had reached that milestone and now he was officially going to take the Povenmire Test. He was so relieved he nearly let it show on his face. But then he realized what a pickle he was in now. He looked at his friends and his brother. They were, for the most part, shocked. And poor Phineas just looked confused.

"Ferb, you are going to take the Povenmire Test?" Baljeet shrieked, jumping up and down with excitement. "I cannot believe it! Wait until my parents find out that I am friends with someone who is taking the Povenmire Test! I dreamed of taking that test all my life but was rejected due to my physical education grades. I have never been so jealous and so happy at the same time!"

"Wow…congratulations, Ferb," Isabella smiled awkwardly. She had known that he'd been working towards some large goal but never in her wildest dreams did she think he was taking on something as important as this.

"What's so special about taking some stupid test?" asked Buford. "I mean, who _willingly _wants to take a test? If it's not in school what's the point?"

"You have honestly never heard of the Povenmire Test?" said Baljeet.

"No, so what?" asked Buford.

"I do not know why I am surprised," Baljeet sighed.

"Uh, to be honest, I've never heard of it either," Phineas admitted and looked at his best friend, searching for answers he desperately wanted.

"Yes you have," said Isabella. "They told us about it during our freshman year, remember? It was when they were talking about special tests and scholarships we could work towards during our four years of high school."

"I remember that but I don't remember them ever mentioning this Povenmire Test," said Phineas. "Why wouldn't I remember that?"

"Because…" Ferb began and for a moment found the words caught in his throat. But as soon as he'd spoke his brother was staring at him desperately. So he had no choice but continued. "Because it's a test that allows you to…skip your senior year."

Phineas' eyes went wide and his jaw slowly dropped. "…What?"

Poor Ferb sighed. "You probably don't remember because you, of all people, would _never_ consider skipping any year of school."

"You…You want to skip our senior year?" said Phineas, baffled. "Why? I don't…I don't understand. I mean…you never…I just…all this time…why?"

Ferb opened his mouth to explain but felt the eyes of what felt like a hundred students on the two of them. So he closed his mouth and let his mind quickly think of what to do next. He grabbed his best friend's wrist and quickly led him away from the crowd. Phineas was still in such shock he couldn't find it in himself to resist or even question where they were going. And though a number of students, primarily their closest friends, followed after them Ferb made sure to leave them far behind.

Before Phineas knew it they were outside standing next to their car. He leaned on the vehicle and did his best to catch his breath while Ferb seemed to be organizing his thoughts. The redhead finally looked up and said, "Please tell me this is some sort of a prank. Some kind of joke to freak me out. That's gotta be it, right? I mean you can't really be taking this test."

Ferb leaned back against the car, hands in his pockets. "Sorry." Phineas turned to his best friend, his eyes desperate for answers. But the tall teen looked as stoic as ever. "If it makes you feel any better I had never intended on telling you this way."

Phineas couldn't help the breath of a bitter laugh that escaped his throat. "No, not really." He leaned up next to his stepbrother on the car and crossed his arms. "I just…I can't believe this. Why would you even want to take this test?"

Ferb took in a deep breath and looked over to the nearby baseball field. He didn't have the heart to look at his best friend at this moment. "It's a great opportunity."

"There are tons of great opportunities out there and most don't involve skipping your senior year," said Phineas.

"I know it's a bit of a shock," Ferb said as calmly as he could. "And you have every right to be angry right now. I certainly didn't want to break the news to you this way. The principal is going to feel the sharp side of my tongue, let me assure you."

"I don't care about the principal, I care about you lying to me," Phineas said sharply.

"I never lied," Ferb clarified. "I simply never told you about my plans to take the test."

"But why?" Phineas pleaded desperately, turning and trying to make his best friend look at him. "Why couldn't you tell me? This test is apparently a big deal, seeing how Baljeet just about lost his mind, so why would you keep it a secret from me? _Me_? I…I thought we were best friends, Ferb."

That line certainly hit the British born teen hard but he kept his composure. "Even best friend have secrets."

"Yeah but not something as big as this!" said Phineas.

Ferb sighed, feeling that this was starting to get out of hand. Finally he said, "If I had told you that I wanted to take this test what would you have done?"

"Well I'd want to take it with you, of course," said Phineas plainly.

"Right," said Ferb, already knowing that was how Phineas would answer. "Now let me ask you another question or two. _Why_ would you want to take it? Why would you want to take a test that lets you complete high school a year early? You who for years has refused the teachers offer of skipping us ahead a few grades because of our intelligence. You who claimed that you'd never skip ahead because you wanted the ultimate school experience. Tell me, Phineas, why would you want to take this test?"

The redhead actually had to take a moment and think about this. "Because…Because you're taking it."

"Exactly," said Ferb. "You wouldn't take it because you wanted to, you'd take it because I was. You'd take it because you've never considered that we don't need to do _everything_ together. So you'd go ahead, stay super-glued to my side, and take the test with me. We'd most likely both pass the test and get to skip our senior year and start our university life early. And then do you know what would happen? You'd end up resenting me. You'd resent having to leave our friends, you'd resent having to leave your girlfriend, and you'd resent having to miss your senior year of high school. You'd end up being miserable. That's why I didn't tell you, Phineas. Because right now you and I need to take different paths. We need to do what's best for us individually. For you it's staying here, being with our friends, and having an amazing senior year. For me…it's moving on."

Phineas did his best to take all of this in. He wanted to keep an open mind and think rationally but he was so emotionally rattled he honestly wasn't sure he could. Finally he just sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell me this before? Why didn't you just sit me down and tell me that you wanted to take this test and that you didn't want me to take it?"

"It's not that I didn't want you to take it," said Ferb. "It's just that I knew that taking it wouldn't be good for you."

"And who are you to say what is or isn't good for me?" Phineas snapped. "I don't need you looking out for me, you know."

Ferb sighed and rubbed his face. "Has that not been my job for the past twelve years? We both know that you're a here and now guy. Your brain is completely in the moment and you only focus on what's happening in the next few hours. And I'm the one who plans for the future and is always a step ahead of what's going on. That's how it's always been."

"That doesn't mean you know everything," said Phineas. "And that doesn't mean you know what's best for me." He then stood up straight. "I'm going back inside. I just…I can't be around you right now."

Ferb nodded and said, "That's fair."

And with that Phineas headed back inside the school. Ferb let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He'd been dreading this moment for so long. He knew Phineas was going to be upset for a while and he didn't blame him. He just hoped he'd be willing to listen to him a bit more once he'd calmed down. He just didn't know how long that was going to take.

* * *

Perry struggled against the measuring tape, watching as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's finger descended towards the button on his remote. He wriggled and turned and fidgeted to the best of his ability but it turned out measuring tape was quite the adversary. Finally he managed to get an arm loose and with it he got himself free. He went to leap at his nemesis but his foot tangled in the tape and down he went.

"Rain, rain, come and stay," Doofenshmirtz sung with a smug smirk as he pushed the button. "Make my scheme pay off today!"

The inator charged up and, to Perry's horror, actually worked! Just like it had years before, the Rain-inator began to pour water all over Danville. The secret agent shook the tape off of his foot and charged at the evil scientist. He leapt up, grabbed the remote, and smashed it on the ground.

"It's too late, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz grinned. "Behold! At this every moment the rain is soaking the unsuspecting citizens of Danville and turning their clothes into stone!" And with that he began to laugh maniacally.

Perry ran outside to the balcony and looked through the telescope, that was often set up out there at the people below, expecting the worst. But to his surprise there weren't people standing around frozen in their clothes. They'd run for cover from the sudden downpour and were looking at their fashionable clothes that were…let's say no longer fashionable. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So how does it look down there?" Doofenshmirtz smiled, wringing his hands evilly.

Perry just gave him a smug grin and stepped aside to give his nemesis a turn with the telescope.

"I bet people are freaking out," he chuckled. "I got stuck inside a porcelain lawn gnome once, long story, but I got so claustrophobic that I…wait a second. What the-something's gone wrong! Why are people still able to move around? Wait a minute…ah! Their clothes! I must have mixed up the chemicals!"

And why did the scientist suspect this? Due to the fact that the colors of the clothing he'd sold, upon getting wet, turned to unappealing shades of brown and gray. People everywhere looked appalled and were quickly running into stores to ditch their ugly wet clothes and by the newest clothing styles off the rack.

"No, no! How could I have messed up that mixture? I was positive it would turn the clothes solid," Doofenshmirtz said, smacking his fist on the edge of his balcony in frustration. "Well this is just great. I somehow sabotaged my own scheme!"

He looked over at Perry who looked relieved and a bit amused.

"Hey, you have no gloating power this time," said Doofenshmirtz. "This defeat had nothing to do with you."

Perry chattered at him.

"You just have to rub it in, don't you," Doofenshmirtz frowned with his hands on his hips. "Well seeing as my scheme has been ruined then you no longer have any business being here. So shoo, go home."

Perry pointed to the Rain-inator.

"Yes, yes, I'll get rid of it," said the evil scientist. "No point in ruining a beautiful day for no reason, right? Alright, well, I'll see you later then."

Perry nodded and headed out the door. It turned out this day had gone easier than he expected. Now he could get back to reading his soap opera magazine in the backyard.


	4. IV

IV

Ferb lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he should be getting started on studying for the Povenmire Test that was now only a month away but he couldn't find it in himself to get up. Phineas hadn't spoken to him since their discussion by the car earlier that day at school. The redhead had seemed to go into a deep state of thought and hadn't even given his best friend a glance. But Ferb didn't blame him. He'd be upset too if he were in Phineas' shoes. He just hoped he'd cool down and realize that this was a good thing.

Suddenly his door was being pounded upon and his name was being shouted angrily. "Ferb! Open up!"

The teen jumped off of his bed in a hurry and unlocked his door. He threw it open only to be met by Phineas lunging at him and pushing him as hard as he could manage, which did actually knock the taller teenager back a step.

"Eighth grade?" Phineas shouted. "You've been planning this since eighth grade?"

Ferb opened his mouth to speak but his stepbrother wouldn't let him.

"I just read up about this Povenmire Test you're taking," Phineas continued. "And it said that if a person wants to take this test they've got to start planning for it in eighth grade. You've been keeping this from me this since eighth grade?"

Ferb scratched the back of his neck and averted his stepbrother's eyes. "Actually…I've been preparing since the seventh grade."

Phineas jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You've been preparing for this test since we were thirteen?"

"…Twelve."

The poor redhead felt dizzy. "Four years? You've been keeping this secret from me for four years? You've gotta be kidding me! Am I that unreliable a friend that you felt you had to hide this from me? Or is it because that's how badly you didn't want me to take this test?"

"I told you it isn't because I didn't want you to take it," Ferb tried to explain. "I just know that it's not the best path for you to take. I know you can't see it this way now but someday you'll understand that this was for the best."

Phineas groaned and said, "I hate it when you talk like that. You sound like a parent or something. Always knowing what's best like you've lived your life already and are looking out for me. Well here's a newsflash, Ferb, we're the same age! You're not some all knowing sage with all of the answers. You're not some psychic that can predict the future. You're a somewhat smarter than average sixteen year old kid. So don't talk down to me like you're wiser than me."

"I'm not talking down to you," said Ferb, remaining calm though Phineas only seemed to be getting more agitated.

"Yes you are!" Phineas insisted. "You've always had that enlightened attitude like you're an all knowing Buddha. Usually I don't really care because it's one of your many quirky qualities that I've grown to love over the years, but now that I'm suddenly seeing your true colors it's starting to tick me off."

"You're reading too much into this," said Ferb. "I didn't lie or deceive you I just withheld information. I'm not saying you don't have a reason to be upset with me, you absolutely do, but don't make it more than what it is."

"And don't _you_ make it _less_ than what it is!" said Phineas, still steamed. "You might not call it deception but the fact of the matter is that for the past four years you've kept a secret from me that's going to change our lives! The Ferb I know would never have done something like that. And if this is the person you really are than I don't know you."

"Phineas I'm the same person," Ferb insisted. "Just because I want a different future than what you were expecting doesn't change who I am. It just means I want to think outside of _your_ box. Do you understand?"

"Oh yeah, I understand," said Phineas, crossing his arms. "I understand that you're a selfish jerk!"

Ferb's eyes went wide. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me," said Phineas. "You're selfish! Admit it, this isn't about looking out for my well being. It's about making sure that you get to do what you want. You keep saying it's about _our_ future but it's really all about _you_. _You_ want to skip our senior year, _you_ want to stop being a big fish in a small pond, _you_ want to have the freedom to go around and do as you please without me dragging you down. That's about as self centered and selfish as it gets, Ferb."

For a moment the taller teen's jaw dropped but it quickly turned into a frown. And then something inside of him snapped and his composure was gone. "I'm selfish? _I'm_ selfish? Are you mental?" he snapped so loudly his voice echoed against the walls for a moment. Phineas' anger took a temporary leave at the sight of his stepbrother suddenly being filled with rage. "All I've ever done is what _you_ wanted! Since the moment we met I've gone along with every idea you've had and done my best to make every one of your wishes and desires came true. You wanted a rollercoaster, I built you one. You wanted to go into space, I built a rocket ship. I've spent my entire youth catering to your every whim to make you happy and make sure you were having fun. And the one time I want something for myself you have the audacity to call_ me_ selfish?"

Phineas was a bit dumbfounded for a moment but soon found his voice again. "Yeah, well, you can't say that I forced you to do any of those things. You had as much fun as I did."

"But the fact remains that I only did it for you," Ferb pointed out. "And though I did enjoy myself I was the one who did the bulk of the work and the one who got hurt if something went wrong. And did I ever complain? Did I ever say no to you and voice my own wants for once? Did I ever speak up when you took credit for projects that you had no hand in whatsoever? No I carried on, did as was requested of me, and just let you be the free spirit that you are. And now that it's my turn to shine and be free you think I'm being self centered? Well pardon me for saying this but you're out of your bloody mind!"

"Oh, so taking this test and getting away from me isn't all about you?" Phineas asked sarcastically.

"No, it's about the both of us," Ferb insisted. "A fact that you can't seem to get through that stubborn head of yours."

"Well I'd rather be stubborn than a backstabber," Phineas growled.

"I'm not a backstabber you twit!" Ferb fired back.

"I'm not a twit you jerk!" Phineas retorted.

"That's it, Phineas, get out of here!" Ferb exclaimed, grabbing his stepbrother by the back of the shirt and harshly forcing him out of the room.

"Hey I can go on my own, get off of me!" Phineas roared and fidgeted to get out of Ferb's hold. But he needed no help as the other released him as soon as he stumbled out of the bedroom. He bounced off of the opposing wall and glared at the person who was once his best friend. Ferb glared right back and slammed his door shut, locking it immediately. The sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs caught Phineas' attention and he turned to see his parents arriving on the second floor.

"Phineas what's going on?" asked Linda.

"What's with the shouting?" asked Lawrence.

Phineas looked at Ferb's door then said, "Well to put it bluntly, mom and dad, YOU'RE SON'S A JERK!" And with that he stomped off to his room, slamming his door behind him.

"Oh dear," said Lawrence, worried.

"I guess that means he knows about the test now," Linda sighed. "Well we knew this was going to happen."

"Should we try to talk to them?" he asked.

"I think we should let them cool off for a while," she said. "Then you can talk to them."

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because I had to deal with Candace every time she had one of her meltdowns," she said simply.

"Oh…bugger," he sighed.

**Credits**

Written by …prettyvioletfire

Characters by…Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

**AN:**** Well there it is. The secret's out. And now the brothers are in their first fight! The tension is only going to keep building as we near the climax of the series. I hope this episode lived up to your expectations. Sorry it took so long to get out but I really had to piece this together right. Thanks for reading thus far and I hope you'll tune in for the next episode! *SPOILER* The family's going to hold a Ferb intervention!**


End file.
